


Waste Not, Want Not

by Coffeebookboy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Cuddles, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, bofur is a slut, dom nori (because why not), mild objectification, obligatory bros being dudes fic, only bofur is drunk, sort of dubcon not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: Ori has thrown a party because Dori isn't home and Bofur ends up in Nori's bed. Nori isn't complaining.
Relationships: Bofur/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Waste Not, Want Not

The room was stifling, red light from a single lamp pooling the floor and casting shadows between various piles of laundry. The curtains were drawn shut, but it was so pitch black outside the moon couldn’t have made a difference. Bofur looked around himself from the door, wondering idly if his eyes would adjust or if he would remain blind as a bat. He couldn’t make out any details in decor, but he was certain this was the room he’d been sent to. As he turned this way and that, his vision swam and the world’s colors blended together. The vague knowledge came to him that there was a smile on his face and he wasn’t sure why. It felt like some unseen force was gently pulling up on his lips.

Everything was warm and nice and he wanted to make his way to the bed before him and fall asleep. It sounded a swell idea. The party downstairs had ended fully an hour ago and when he woke on the couch, he was gently roused and directed to the second door on the right, up the stairs. Nori’s room. That’s what the angel who brought him water had said. The angel was Ori of course, the youngest of the brothers ‘Ri and unlikely organizer of the house party, seeing as the eldest Dori was out of town. When he’d first woken it seemed everyone else had left, he didn’t think to ask why Ori didn’t kick him out, but it was likely that his ride had left without him. 

“Go find Nori. Second door on the right upstairs, you’ve been before. Just count the doors. I’m heading to bed.” Ori had said, pulling Bofur to his wobbly feet and steadying him.

“Got it. Many thanks, ye little angel. I’ll go find the bastard who owes me a smoke. He…” Bofur had patted at his pockets and snorted in discovery. “He stole my lighter.”

“Well just don’t be loud, he may already be asleep. He won’t mind.”

“Whatever you say, little angel. I trust you with my life. You have the sweetest voice I’ve ever heard.”

“Y-you’re extremely into- to- toxicated… Go find Nori please.”

“Okay.” 

Bofur had some difficulty staying upright at first, but he was accustomed to stumbling drunkenly home from the bar in his neighborhood, so he managed.

The room was stifling.

Feeling his way to the edge of the bed, Bofur did just what he’d planned to do, sprawled out facedown on the blankets. Feeling his surroundings spin as gravity righted itself was pleasant and familiar. The sheets were soft against his cheeks and he breathed in deeply, recognizing Nori’s scent and humming. Bofur didn’t bother trying to keep his eyes open, already drifting off when the window above the bed opened and someone slipping inside, stepping onto the bed. 

Nori froze when he took notice of somebody in his bed. He was poised like a cat over the bed, ready to bolt. His limbs slowly pulled closer to his body and he sat down on the bed, closing the window behind him in the same movement. The cool air seeping into the room from outside stirred small sounds from Bofur’s sleeping body and somehow, Nori knew who it was. He felt the tension leave his muscles and his fury fade. He was however, still a little irritated at finding the drunk in his room uninvited. He’d slipped away from the party an hour previous and heard the music die down and cars leave the driveway since. He returned now only because he expected the house to be emptied fully. Bofur had been in his room before of course, but never alone without Nori. Nori decided that he was harmless enough, especially in such a state. 

Nori gave Bofur’s ribs a poke with a few fingers, failing to rouse him. He shoved a second time, harder. Bofur grumbled a protest in sleep talk and swatted at him. Before Nori could try again, Bofur let out a happy sigh and pressed his face deeper into the pillow, wrapping an arm underneath it and effectively burrowing into the bed. Nori’s eyes were accustomed to the dim lamp in the room and so could barely see the soft smile settling into Bofur’s features. 

“You great big idiot.” Nori muttered fondly, rolling his eyes.

Nori slid under the covers and sprawled out. He tried to check his phone, but the screen was far too bright to focus on. Defeated and not the least bit tired, he rolled to his side, staring at the outline of Bofur. The brunet’s hair was loose and had surprising volume. Before he could stop it, Nori’s hand had made its way into the mass of waves. He pulled it back to reveal Bofur’s neck, the creamy skin on his shoulder peeking through the neckline of a stretched out t-shirt. He was temptation incarnate. Idle curiosity led Nori to boldness as it often had, the precursor to getting in trouble. His hand slid lower, following Bofur’s spine to settle around his hip. The column of muscle on either side of his spine led to a perfect dip above his waist. 

Nori squeezed. He’d seen Bofur nude before, skinny-dipping sometime with other friends of theirs. He knew that ass was a sight to behold. Or at least always had been… back then. In response to the squeeze, an enticing sound slipped from Bofur’s parted lips. Nori froze, listening to Bofur’s breathing. He determined that Bofur was in fact still asleep. It was now that it occurred to him he really shouldn’t care either way. Bofur was shameless when drunk. He would’ve ended up on Nori’s lap at some point past the third drink if Nori hadn’t slipped away for a smoke. He was kindly, flirtatious, and far too trusting at all times. What was the harm in indulging?

Nori pressed their bodies flush, his hand still holding Bofur’s hips in place. Bofur was evidently coming to, but didn’t object outright to the new closeness. With a quick jerk, Nori pulled Bofur’s pants below his ass, hissing out a breath in appreciation. Not that he could see much. His hands didn’t waste any time, fondling and gripping each cheek as if it belonged to him. Bofur let loose a filthy groan, his fingers fisting the sheets and pillow. Nori’s free hand slipped under Bofur’s neck and he clapped his hand over Bofur’s mouth, whispering a warning.

“Quiet. You’re such a slut when you’re shitfaced. If you wake up my baby brother I’ll strip you nude and kick you into the cold. Get it?”

Bofur nodded weakly, humming low. It was clear that the combination of late hour and intoxication had reduced his ability to stay alert and communicative. Somehow, that made all of this even hotter. Would Bofur even remember? Would he think it was a dream? He’d make it a nice fucking dream then, Nori decided. Who the fuck cared what Bofur wanted, repercussions could be handled in the morning… or never. Nori fondled his ass a little longer, running his palm up and down the slope of it. Nori’s hands were cold and Bofur’s warm skin began to rise into goosebumps. It was a really fine ass. He couldn’t fathom why he hadn’t made a move before. ‘Waste not, want not.’ He thought callously. Climbing over Bofur clumsily, Nori crammed his hand under the mattress and retrieved a small bottle of lube he’d hidden there since Dori took to folding his laundry. With some irritation he remembered insisting that he was a grown man who could pick through his own laundry pile on the floor. 

Nori poured a somewhat generous amount of lube into his right hand and lazily smeared it around Bofur’s entrance. Bofur’s eyes remained shut, but his breathing had already become more erratic. As a precaution, and also because it was fucking hot, Nori kept his left hand over Bofur’s mouth. Muffled hums and moans were easing out with every breath as Nori wasted no time pressing a finger in, and then two. It should have pleased him that Bofur had obviously gotten laid sometime in the past week (or at least fooled around on his own plenty,) but instead it made Nori irrationally bitter. He shoved a third finger in with very little care as if to punish him for the offense he’d unknowingly committed and Bofur’s body clenched in resistance, but the sounds that slipped from Bofur’s lips were delicious, and far too encouraging. Nori squeezed against Bofur’s lips again, sealing the sounds in. 

“Shh… Shut up.” 

Bofur’s whine was telling. Half asleep, but he was definitely into this. Determined to move things along, Nori lapped at Bofur’s neck. Bofur whimpered and whined, back arching ever so slightly, his movement limited by the blankets and the weight of Nori’s body creating a dip in the soft mattress. He felt slightly suffocated and warm and all in all, drenched in Nori’s presence. He almost chuckled to himself, relieved his senses were dulled. If Nori kept on how he’d begun, this was a dream come true. He only wished he could keep his damn eyes open, or turn around. To see him. Nori was gorgeous. Bofur had told him so many times. Then Bofur remembered it was too dark to see. He huffed and his disappointment was cut short by the feeling of Nori’s teeth sinking into his neck.

“Ah… mmnn..” His breath came quickly and all at once escaped. As Nori had hoped, Bofur’s lower half seemed sufficiently convinced that this experience was pleasant, the tense entrance relaxing enough for him to continue his exploration. Nori was not gentle in the least. With three fingers pushing and pulling, scissoring and prodding, Bofur fell apart in his hands. 

When Nori was satisfied with his efforts, he worked the zipper of his own jeans open and freed himself. He lazily palmed his half hard cock to life with the excess lube and shuddered. Bofur was in and out of a drunken haze, rubbing himself against the sheets and then back against Nori, mumbling pleasant gibberish. He continued to moan despite laying untouched and Nori’s arousal grew. He remembered a condom tucked away in his back pocket, for convenience's sake of course, and grinned at his own genius. The second it was on, Nori rolled Bofur onto his stomach and he lifted his hips with a steady grip. Nori didn’t mind being selfish in bed, regardless of his role. Right now, patience was running thin. He lined up his slick cock with Bofur’s hole and shoved forward. Bofur gasped beneath him and then outright keened, pressing back weakly. His nonsensical mumbling and hums continued, and earned a cheeky smile from his bed partner that would go unseen. 

Bofur was perfectly tight… and yet too warm. Nori braced himself briefly, but didn’t bother starting slow. He set a steady pace and with Bofur’s mouth buried in the pillows, there was very little that could’ve pulled Nori from his own mind. The sensations were all that mattered. More. Faster. Further. His thrusts became more aggressive and less steady and Bofur made a desperate choking noise that should’ve been illegal. 

Before Nori could think, he was standing on his knees, pulling Bofur up with him. It took more muscle than he was used to using in bed, but good god… the complete control he had over Bofur’s body in this position made it worth the effort. Nori thought to himself with no little ego that as long as Bofur made noises like that through Nori’s hand, Nori could be as rough as he wanted and Bofur should take it without complaint. Selfish, yes. And Bofur was loving it, or at least seemed to be. Bofur tried to speak, but his words were smothered away and Nori’s pace became relentless. This went on for as long as either of them could have managed and then Nori was folding Bofur to the bed again. Bofur’s face was pressed deep into the pillows, barely able to breathe. Nori was deaf to Bofur’s words that may or may not have been praise or complaint, mixed in between muffled moans. It all was just useless noise. Nori was grateful for the pillows.

Nori chased his climax determinedly, gripping Bofur’s hips so tightly they were certain to bruise. This knowledge made him feel a little high, and he leant forward to bite Bofur’s neck. Nori plowed into Bofur’s ass. Pinning him to the mattress and sucking reverently at the nape of his neck until his tongue ached in protest. Bofur was shaking all over, he looked to be lost in the throes of an orgasm, but the front of his sweats were hardly damp. He pushed his hips back into the rocking and let out “mm’s” and “ahhh’s” that made his ears flush as soon as they slipped out. Frustrated by the continuous climbing and failure to meet completion, Bofur sleepily begged for more.

“Please… please…” His last minute desperation fell short however, as Nori came with a stutter and the full weight of him crushing into Bofur. His breath was coming in quick gasps and it was obscenely attractive. Hairline sweaty, Nori pushed back his ginger mop and let out a weak laugh. He pressed a few gentle kisses over the hickies on Bofur’s neck as he pulled his softening length free from Bofur. He flopped to the side, draping his arm over his friend and pulling him close. Nori used a foot to kick off his jeans. 

Poor Bofur had been left unsatisfied physically, but as his heart rate settled and the excitement faded he felt far too heavy to do anything about it. Sleepily, he promised himself that in the morning if he woke before Nori left, he’d demand satisfaction. Grinning, with his heart all a flutter, Bofur pressed close into Nori’s front and gave the arm round him an affectionate squeeze. They both were out cold within a minute, covered in Nori’s filth and their combined sweat. They were settling into an unspoken thing. Finally. Happy and warm in a stuffy little room. 

Down the hall, Ori sat with headphones in, head ducked under his heavy duvet, typing furiously on his phone. The light from his phone shone on solid blush and a stern frown that no one could see. His phone buzzed in response and he stayed hunched there a few minutes longer, afraid to take off his headphones and check for silence. ‘Never again.’ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant as a oneshot. i intend to write more of this pairing, but not necessarily in the same setting.


End file.
